So Damn Difficult
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Lilly gave a dramatic sigh, "Ugh, you mean it's not in the driveway again this year?" , Miley grinned as she playfully smacked Lilly's arm, "No. Not this year, maybe next. But trust me when you see it, I doubt you'll be thinking about a brand new car."


**So Damn Difficult**

**Oneshot**

_What do you get for a girlfriend of merely a week or two?_ Lilly thought to herself worriedly. _Plus she's a freaking pop star. What do you give or buy for someone, who already has everything?_ Letting out a sigh, the slender blond female knew that Christmas was fast approaching. Very quickly and she had no idea of what she could do for her girlfriend, Miley Ray Stewart also known as Hannah Montana.

Maybe she was making this out to be much harder than it should be, but there was nothing wrong with stressing about it, was there? It made her a concerned, caring girlfriend, right? Well - Jackson told her it made her look to be a very stressed out girlfriend. And for once, he was probably right.

Did Miley even know how frustrating this was? If she didn't - Lilly sure felt like wanting to tell her exactly how difficult it was, but of course she couldn't do that. But that was just her damn problem - what could she do?

"Mr. Stewart wait!" She blurted suddenly as her girlfriend's father walked past her, newspaper in hand. "When you... met the Mrs. and wanted to... y'know, give her something special that Christmas - what did you get her?"

Robby Ray raised an eyebrow - he knew Lilly wanted to impress Miley, he knew that she wanted to get her something special. He also knew she'd been stressing about it for awhile now. Since November! "Oh Lilly, you know that whatever you get her for Christmas, she's gonna love. Just... go with your gut." He poured himself a nice cold glass of apple juice, turning his back just for a moment to put the carton away, but turning back to find Lilly drinking it.

"I'm trying to go with my gut," she began, sipping the apple juice again. "but it's twisting and turning and grumbling and just... so knotted."

"Could be constipation, or diarrhea about to erupt." Jackson teased as he gave her shoulder a pat on the way by, passing her to get to the fridge and upon opening it, grabbing the orange juice to unscrew the cap and directly drink from it.

Lilly narrowed her pretty eyes in annoyance. "Ha hah. You're so funny." She sneered lightly, although she had to say, she did enjoy his sibling like taunting. With Jackson, it meant he loved you enough to tease you. "What would you get a new girlfriend for Christmas, Jackson?" She let out a sigh, "Ugh, I must be desperate if I'm asking for _your_ help. You of all people. My life is over." She said dramatically, clunking her head off the kitchen island in hopelessness.

Jackson thought for a moment. Even now it was still hard to buy for his girlfriend. "Well, it depends on the girl. I mean, Miley loves music obviously - maybe there's some artists that she likes, in which they brought out new albums and she hasn't got them yet?"

Robby gave a nod, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea son," he praised as he opened up the newspaper. Specifically looking in the classifieds.

Lilly sighed once more, "I really don't know. I mean, I want it to be special."

Jackson shook his head, "But Lilly - that's what you don't understand. The special factor or whatever - doesn't come in the price or size of the gift. It's who it's coming from that carries the meaning. You could get her a boob keychain and she'd adore it."

Lilly laughed, "A boob keychain huh? I really wouldn't want to know what you asked Santa for when you saw him at the mall Jackson."

Robby chuckled as he tried to mind his own business reading the paper. "No, no you don't." Jackson told her with a wink, which made Lilly shudder a little bit.

"Anyway," she took in a breath and let her ideas run as she slowly exhaled. A new CD was a good idea. It really was. "A CD is a good idea... any other ideas?"

Even Robby Ray himself was stumped on what to get his daughter this year - other than clothing, or just... giving her money to do with what she wanted. It wasn't that he didn't know his daughter - of course he did. He just, wasn't quite sure what she was into - all these fashion trends coming in and out - or even back around again if you lived long enough, it was bewildering.

Jackson thought for a moment, "Well she's already got that fancy new _iPhone 4_ or whatever the heck it is. Hmm, I don't know. Have you hit up a jewelry store yet? There could be something there that jumps out at you. Or maybe something to just... I don't know Lilly, I'm pretty much giving her gift cards to various stores,_ i-tunes_ cards and what not. Because I'm her brother - I'm not really sure what she's into, but I do want to give her something she can use, y'know?"

Listening to Jackson have a smart moment, probably would've blown most people away - but he really was making sense. Lilly gave a nod, "Yeah, but you are her brother. Shouldn't her girlfriend - as well as best friend, get her something... a little more personal?"

Blowing the bangs out of his face, Jackson replied. "I see where you're coming from Lilly, I really do. That's why I suggested a jewelry store, or CD or whatever - it's more of a personal gift, coming from you. Just... relax, it'll come to you."

She surely hoped he was right. _Please Jackson, don't let me down now._

**::(H~M)::  
><strong>

Roaming around the local mall, Lilly groaned. _Why is this so damn difficult? Seriously! I bet she didn't have a hard time buying for me at all. Not that I'm bitter, just... everything like that comes so easily and naturally to her – she barely even has to think about it and here I am, talking in my mind like someone who's nuts, arguing with myself over this and argghh! I think I'm officially going to say "Christmas sucks!" from now on. Well okay, maybe not. But still... this is soo strenuous. Oh hey, that was a big word... anyway..._

She was pulled from her thoughts when she bumped into a very familiar being, "Jackson!" She growled, but then hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here!"

He raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You are?"

She laughed, "Unusual I know, but maybe now since you're here, you can help me."

He lightly groaned, "But Lilly... really? I just finished getting my gift cards and what not. I should be in chill mode, not freaking out mode." His heart melted when Lilly had this look of innocence and helplessness on her face. Her bottom lip was starting to quiver perfectly. "Oh alright."

Again, she hugged him. "Yay! Okay, now... let's head to the music store first." She had Jackson by the wrist, practically dragging him into the music store to help her pick out some new music for Miley to get lost in. He watched as Lilly effortlessly made her way over to the new releases rack, picking up a couple DVD's and she then made her way specifically over to certain music racks. He wasn't even anywhere near her and she was doing her own thing.

After a few minutes, Lilly piled up her DVD's and CD's for purchasing. He just shook his head, she was doing perfectly fine! Why did she claim to need his help again? Shaking his head, he watched as Lilly thanked the cashier, grabbed her bag and made her way over to him. "Okay dick lips, let's go to the book store, there's this series Miles is really into right now and I know she's just finishing up the first book."

Again, why did she need his help again? Sometimes, Lilly really didn't give herself enough credit. He then laughed, "Dick lips?"

Her eyes lit up in such a playful manner, "That's right. You heard me."

**::(H~M)::  
><strong>

And it was now the big night! Christmas Eve. Children all around the world would hardly be able to sleep as they knew Santa Claus was on his way. With toys and presents, those lovely cookies and milk waiting for him and the magic of Christmas to be seen. In the Stewart home – Christmas was always the best time of the year. Not necessarily the easiest – as not being able to spend it with their mother never got easier as each year passed, but Christmas time was beautiful – for the meaning it held and always would.

Jackson then suspiciously eyed Miley as she walked into the living room, trying on her newest outfit – in which she bought to wear for her girlfriend, Lilly. Wearing her _Alexander McQueen – _over the knee, faux leather lace – up platform boots, quite a short skirted, red corset dress that spilled just enough sexy cleavage needed. It was strapless, had white faux fur trimming along the bust and bottom of the corsetted mini dress. Anything Miley every wore – was never real fur or leather. Never. She could be fashionable and trendy without wearing animals.

The finishing touch was the cute, perfect fitting Santa hat and her brunette hair cascading down her back in loose ringlets. "Ugh, Miles... the longer you wear that, it might just turn me gay." He chuckled, seeing his sister all... 'sexified' really wasn't on his list of things he'd want to see. Or ever hoped to. Not that she wasn't pretty or beautiful – that wasn't it at all.

The fact remained that Miley Ray was his sister, and that was just a no. "Yeah well like I care, it's for Lilly. You think she'll like it?"

Jackson, shielding his eyes with the newest newspaper, responded from behind it. "Yes of course, it's _you_ – why won't she like it? Seriously, can you take that... off and put more clothes on? Preferably a turtle neck and some other heavy clothing that convince and take me back to the days when you weren't showing signs of being a woman and not my _little_ sister anymore."

Miley grinned at the thought of Lilly liking this very much so, "Aww, well alright. I just wanted to try it on to make sure it fit and stuff, y'know. Being cautious – you should try it sometime."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, whatever. You'll always be my little sister to me, y'know. I... I'm kinda in the same boat as dad. It's hard for me and him to see you all grown up." He'd say, "Which... I remember you saying you were going to buy something... s - se – s - nice to wear for your girlfriend," Miley chuckled at Jackson's stuttering. She didn't want to scar him, she just wanted to be sexy for Lilly, what was wrong with that? "so I'm giving you your first present early." He handed her a box, a sly smirk attached to his face.

"Aww, Jackson, you shouldn't have." She said sweetly, pulling at the ribbon on the box.

"Believe me, I probably shouldn't have..." He mumbled as she read the gift tag.

"To Santa's Biggest Hoe..." It took her a moment, but she soon narrowed her eyes as she punched her brother in the arm. "Thanks you ass." She opened the box and her entire face flushed red. "Furry handcuffs? Seriously Jackson?"

He laughed, "It's not like you don't have the outfit to go with it. And besides, you can have Lilly thank me later. As for me? I'm headed out to dinner with the lovely other half, well... almost other half, until I propose that is."

Miley's eyes widened as a warm smile caressed her face. "Aww, Jackson! Best of luck, although I doubt you'll need it." She grinned, "Next thing you know your woman will be nine months pregnant, ready to pop and we'll be callin' Uncle Earl for assistance... just like -"

Jackson's own eyes widened. Wow, that would surely be something, wouldn't it? "Uh, let's take this one year at a time Miles." She went to hug him when he backed right away from her. "Nuh – uh, you are not hugging me in _that_." He emphasized with a horror stricken look.

"Right," she giggled. "sorry, I'll go 'put some clothes on' and you should go get ready too."

With a shudder, Jackson chuckled as well. "Yeah, you're right. Best of luck to you, let me know how Lilly reacts to her Christmas gift. Just don't give me the gory details." He then perked up, "Although it would be really, really hot if it didn't involve my sister..." With a roll of her eyes, she took off the Santa hat. "Wait 'til you get upstairs to take anything off! My poor virgin eyes!"

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Oh whatever, even they've been fingered." She muttered as she walked away and up the stairs in her knee high boots and revealing Christmas present for Lilly.

**::(H~M)::  
><strong>

"Merry Christmas darling!" Lilly said excitedly as she gave Miley all of the gifts she'd bought for her. Miley's eyes widened a bit, she didn't think Lilly would go that crazy on buying for her this Christmas. There were numerous gifts laid out for her, and she really didn't get Lilly much of anything. Oh wow... how, unexpected. Sweet, very sweet – but surprising to say the least.

"Sweet niblets," she muttered, but gave a true, radiant smile. "Merry Christmas baby, I feel so happy to be spending it with you. So, let's not open the gifts until later okay? Okay." The last part of her statement, was quite faster than the rest.

Lilly reached out and took Miley's hand suavely, looking directly into her gaze. "Hey, it's okay if you didn't get me as much as I got you. I wanted to spoil you well this Christmas. To kinda show you that I do care and... listen to you when you think I don't."

Miley blushed, "Did I say that?"

Lilly giggled, "Yes. But that's besides the point. I... I really, really care Miley, and I wanted to show you just how much I do. Y'know?"

Sighing, Miley leaned in and captured Lilly's lips in a polite, innocent kiss. "Yeah, I know... I really care about you too Lilly. I _love_ you. And don't you forget it."

Hearing that always made Lilly's heart throb so intensely. As if it were going to fall right out of her chest and smack the floor. "I love you too Miley," to some – it may seem quick, but being best friends for so long, and finally being able to release the inner feelings both apparently had – this was just the perfect pace for them. "Now, open up your presents."

Knowing she wasn't going to be able to get out of this, she did just that. Opened up her presents one by one, boy did she ever enjoy every one of them! The new beautiful gold chain was perfect. She needed a new one to store her locket pendant and even though it was just plain – it was so elegant and such a sweet, sweet gesture.

"Aww, Lilly I love my gifts. Thank you sweetheart. Really, they're amazing... and so, let me just go get my gift for you. I... I left it upstairs."

Lilly gave a dramatic sigh, "Ugh, you mean it's not in the driveway _again_ this year?"

Miley grinned as she playfully smacked Lilly's arm, "No. Not this year, maybe next. But trust me... when you see it, I doubt you'll be thinking about a brand new car."

Her curiosity almost killing her, the blond beauty took a deep breath, wondering what her girlfriend's gift would be as she sharply exhaled. Sometimes she just hated waiting, anticipating. But soon it would be over. "Oh Lills..." she called, appearing downstairs a few minutes later, sporting her sexy Christmas outfit that she made sure to try on earlier.

"Holy. Shit." Lilly mumbled as her breathing became labored right there. She _definitely_ could not have asked, or expected this! "I think... I just jizzed my pants."

Miley laughed and smiled, her pearly whites almost blinding. "Oh really?"

"Really," she stated blankly. Being just blown away by the outfit and... her hot, sexy girlfriend in it. "did I mention how much I _love_ Christmas? I may have disliked it before but... damn! Merry Christmas to all, and especially me tonight!"

"Oh Lilly, you really are too much. But, that means there's lots for me to love."

The blond smiled softly, "And I want you to love me, just as much as I love all of you. Merry Christmas Miley Ray."

"Merry Christmas Lilly," The brunette took her girlfriend's hand, what was in store next – only Miley knew... and Lilly would soon find out.

**::(H~M)::  
><strong>

_**Well, this is a present for a certain special someone. :3 But it's also here for anyone else who reads it, to enjoy it and I hope you have! There's not much I can say other than to leave a review with your thoughts and what not. =] **_

_**Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays!**_

_**CreativeWritingSoul**_


End file.
